Astaroth
by ValkyrieLawliet
Summary: "Remember Astaroth. You can not return here until three days in that world passes." "Yeah I freakin' remember." Click. Door opening. "WHAT THE FU-" Silence.
1. the others will be MUCH longer

"Huh? You've got to be kidding me... right? Obviously, there's no such thing as a _key_ that can travel between dimensions. That's... insane." 

"Try it out for yourself then. And remember what I told you." 

"Fine." The faint sound of a key entering the lock of a door. "Uhm... Death Note universe?" Silence. Clearing of a throat. "Uhm...Misa Amane's apartment... Exiting." 

"Remember Astaroth. You can not return here until three days in that world passes." 

"Yeah I freakin' remember." 

Click. 

Door opening. 

"WHAT THE FU-" Silence.


	2. Chapter One - Neutral

Astaroth... How do we begin to describe her...?

She'd always been one to do risky things... but this?

She had sold her soul. And for what? A temporary escape from her life of misery.. of having to listen to her family fighting all the time..

And for what?

This key... Made of silver...

It had.. unique abilities. All you had to do was say the name of the place you wanted to go, and if it were in a different dimension, you had to specify which, and if you were exiting said place, or entering.

However, because it was a key demonic in nature, it also had drawbacks. For example, once used, it can not be used again for three days, even if you were to use the key to travel within your own dimension. Also, once you return to your own dimension, there will be no way of knowing if it worked or not.. because no time will have passed where you have originally came from, unless you have physical contact with something from the other world. For example, If you are holding someone's hand, they will come with you, or if you have something in your pockets, it will return with you, but no one mentioned this to Astaroth.

And no matter what, if you age 80 years in a world other than your own, when you return to your own world, you will be the same age as when you left. It doesn't matter if you had a full like anywhere else. If you return to that world, everything will have started over unless you specify what time period you want to go to.

That is why this key is incredibly risky. And if anyone were to find about its existence...

"-UUUUCCCCKKKKK!" The sound returned to her ears and Astaroth quickly shut her mouth. "What the..." She said, looking around in wonder. Minutes before she had been at her house turning a stupid key in a lock... but now... she was staring at the cream-colored walls with golden trimmings and a velvet red carpet beneath her Nike clad feet. "Don't tell me the key actually worked...?" Astaroth asked herself, seriously doubting her sanity. "I mean... this isn't possible! Sure, I signed a contract... but this!?" Before she could panic, the raven sat down, her knees pulled to her chest and ragged breaths escaping her lips.

The moment passed and Astaroth stood. "Only one for sure way to be certain." She said, steeling herself and rushing down the corridor and down the winding staircase that led to the lobby of the apartment building. When Astaroth walked into the lobby, her breath was stolen. The floors were so shiny... you could see yourself through the checked pattern. The ceiling was arched and tall... like something you would see out of an old Victorian movie. Not to mention the Chandeliers... breathtaking. the way she gawked... it was obvious she did not belong. A bellhop approached her. "Ma'am... are you visiting someone?"

Astaroth was taken aback. "Are...Are you talking to me?" The bellhop looked mildly annoyed. "Ma'am, there is no one else I could possibly talking to." He snarked.

"Wow, rude much?"Astaroth snarked right back. "No sir, I'm not here to see anyone, but if you could do me a favor... I believe I've hit my head.. can you tell me where I am?"

The bellhop - or Mathias, as his name tag read - replied smoothly. "Japan, ma'am. The Kanto region? Would you like me to call an ambulance?"

"No...no need." Astaroth said breathlessly, quickly running around Mathias and out the sliding glass doors to the crowded streets. On one of the buildings, they were showing L's threat to Light. "I now know that you are in the Kanto region of Japan.." The recording said, but Astaroth wasn't listening. "Holy shit, Holy shit, HOLY SHIT IT WORKED!" Someone hushed her, so Astaroth began her mini fangirl episode quietly to herself, walking along the streets. "I should have brought some money.." She sighed, looking for the nearest homeless shelter.

Hours passed and the raven was settling nicely in her little cot that had been fixed up for her. "Well... I own all the manga and I've watched the series... and I'm only at the beginning again.." She said softly. "But.. I know how this all ends... I... I can't just let this happen...?" She deliberated with herself. Could she just sit by and let L die? He was her favorite character.. so she knew how this would end... but could she just stand by and let it all happen? What would happen if she intervened?

"Only one way to find out.." She said softly. "But first... I'm gonna need some money." Astaroth stood, walking over to the computer area. She wasn't a pro at hacking, but she knew the basics.

-  
"Whew~!" She exclaimed, her Sapphire colored eyes beaming with pride at herself. She now had a credit card and a shit ton of money! "Now... shopping!" She squealed, leaving the shelter and running straight to a hotel, renting out a room and asking for some lollipops to be set up. Once she collected her card, she fished the key out of her pocket and ripped a string out of a hotel pillow, tying it to the key and then making a necklace with it. Wasn't exactly fancy, but she wasn't impressing anyone. Astaroth then headed out yet again. She wasn't going to sit back... and what better way to stop things by introducing a fourth party?

Astaroth walked around town, eventually getting directions to a video shop.

Hours passed and Astaroth now found herself in her hotel room, the room pitch black, save for the faint glowing light of the recorder. Her face was covered by a mask, and her voice disguised. She was smart enough not to use a voice filter, but instead, changed her own voice... the perks of a voice acting trainee.

"Hello. No, I am not Kira, nor am I L... And I have no idea how to put the letter thingy over the video feed, so to protect my identity, I've put on a mask and blacked out the room. If you are seeing this video, it's because the news person is a frigging idiot and believed the tales of an innocent girl.

My name is Neutral.

As of the moment, I am not taking any sides... so you may be wondering, 'Why the hell are you making this video then?' Why? Because this whole Kira vs. L thing is gonna get old fast. Especially if it's just the two of them. So why not add another to the bunch?"

Astaroth chuckled and continued to speak. "So. Seeing as I am a Neutral party, it doesn't affect me what information I give out. So, the first one to find me, will get it.

Kira, I know who you are. I know where you go to school. I know where you live. I know what you use to kill.

And L... I know your true name... I know the name of your butler... I know the true names of your successors.

I even know about the LABB Murder cases. Whoever finds me first... the information is yours." She giggled this time, a hint at her being female.

"So...Lollipop... School boy~...

Let the games begin."

The video feed cut off

The video feed cut off and Astaroth grinned, careful not to get any DNA on the footage and tucking it in a safe place. In the morning...She'd how well she did at acting without a script.


End file.
